1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical devices for household use, and in particular, it relates to a leakage current detection interrupter (LCDI) with self-testing function and over-temperature protection function, used to provide power for home appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the wide use of electrical appliances in home, much attention is paid to the safety of these devices. Currently, various electrical appliances are provided with an integrated power cord about 1 meter long for supplying power. To improve safety, some products are available that have leakage current interruption function. However, they still have some shortcomings. When the power cord is used over long period of time, and the leakage current detection wire is broken, the product will lose its leakage current interruption function. But because the user is not aware that these functions are lost, they can continue to use these devices, causing safety concerns. Also, when key components of the appliance (such as the compressor and electric motor of air conditioner, dehumidifier, and refrigerator) have defects, the current can gradually increase, causing the surface temperature of the compressor to rise, eventually causing fire hazard.
Therefore there is the need for a low cost and reliable product with leakage current interruption and over-temperature interruption functions that has a self-testing capability, so that when the leakage current interruption and over-temperature interruption functions are lost, the circuit will trip automatically after reset, to disconnect the power so that the user cannot continue to use the product.